Archive:Rakaa
Rakaa is a rather eccentric dreamer. To the casual observer, she seems simple-minded and flighty, simply floating through life rather than a part of it. Yet for those who come to know her, she is a speaker of spirits and counselor to folk in need of aid. She never turns someone away, and battles for each person's chance to choose their lives. Background Rakaa was the only child of Chryswryght Feliscca and Amanuensis Toreeu. They sought to teach their daughter firmly of life and their professions so she would never have need or care. Of course, the first moment she could escape to live her own life, she did...or so she believed. She gained a bookkeeping job with a goods seller and trader named Cashir. But even Cashir was a friend of her mother. She found soon enough even this was arranged. Buckling down, she worked hard until a shipment arrived of books to sell. Within them were the journals of an anchorite of a small township. She read them, and in an uncharacteristic leave of absence, left to find the town. Seeking this small place would lead her on a new journey. She found simple folk, farmers, but not the anchorite. She had fallen ill in her age, and wished to pass on in her own way. Whether this was death or moving, Rakaa was never sure. She remained their, helping keep the words and histories of the people, living a life her own. That is until the replacement arrived. Surel. Obnoxious, lewd, loud, everything an anchorite was not. It was in meeting him everything would change. From living in the township, to the escape of the horrors of the fel orc attacks, the leaving to the Exodar and the crash, and finally in meeting the Broken. The whirlwind of that time she never speaks of. But when she left the Exodar with enough common to get by with, she traveled endlessly. Now she simply arrives in people's lives, with a purpose she never explains. Whether they carry a burden now or later never matters to her. Rakaa knows in time the spirits will guide all things. Chryswryght Feliscca - Mother - A Chryswryght is simply put a crystal carver. Feliscca is a proud, stern woman. She demands perfection with a limitless patience. She tends towards a scheming mentality, constantly building and rebuilding the people and world around her. Once, she was just yet another carver. However, with the destruction, and her survival while away upon another world, her skills are highly sought after. This only fuels the monstrous ego she has. Above all, she despises other races, seeing them as a necessary evil at best. Amanuensis Toreeu - Father - An Amanuensis is a form of bookmaker. Toreeu is a savant genius, but cannot seem to tie his own tunic laces. It is not from being a daft scholar, but more a social dysfunction, bordering on a true syndrome. Yet place a book or tome in his hands, and he can relate thousands of details without trying, and without ending. He seems more a child than an adult, which is perfect for his wife. He never rises against her, or speaks out of turn. He taught Rakaa much of his love of books, some secrets, but always through writing to her or showing her. Never though speech. He remains an enigma to her even still. Surel - crude anchorite - deceased - Involvement Within the time spent since the crash and her adventures through Azeroth, Draenor, and now Northrend, Rakaa has sought this calling of hers. She never discloses why she arrives where she does, or the reasons for whom she calls sister, brother, and friend. She simply is, and does. This has led her into many entanglements from the warring gangs of Stormwind, to the personal tales of many, and finally in love with a human warlock named Yarane Arathan. Strategy In so many ways, words seem never the way to break or affect Rakaa. Her hazed vision and intuition sees past it all. To defeat her is to simply attack her. She may or may not defend herself. She will rise to defend others. However, if she falls, she rises even from ash through the path of spirits. Perhaps the easiest way is through the heart. And publicaly she has shown to love Yarane Arathen deeply and truly. If that foundation were to be fractured or taken away, she would not recover. Quotes "By the stars!" "May the wandering spirits bring peace, for the road is long beneath your feet." "Are you sure there are no worms...in that cupcake?" Pictures of Rakaa Love and Flying Carpets by jadehorn.jpg|Love is Flying Carpets (with Yarane) Seer s Mist by jadehorn.jpg|Farseer Rakaa See also * Link External links * External link Category:Archived Characters